She Shut Up Because He Kissed Her
by Emi-Lea Deschanel
Summary: Miley and Oliver have a class together in their senior year. Just ramblings, but it has a story line, I promise!. Moliver. T to be safe. Sneak preview for sequel in chapter two!
1. She Shut Up Because He Kissed Her

Hey people. This is my first Hannah fic, but that's okay, I'm experienced because I've got like, 15 others or some number. I was reading some of the other Hannah fic, then when I got up to wash the dishes, this came to me.

By the way, this takes place in their senior year.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Hannah Montana.' Also, the song "Let's Dance" belongs to Miley Cyrus. And the title was chosen by 'Banana Hammock Eating Gopher Brains'. Don't ask.

* * *

_I._

"Welcome to Photography. My name is Mrs. Jacobs." She was standing at the front of the room. Blonde curly hair piled on her head in a messy bun, tie-dye dress. You could tell just by looking at her that she was an art teacher.

Oliver was seated next to his best friend Miley. She was anxiously tapping her pen against her leg. "What's the matter?" he whispered to her.

Miley stopped tapping her leg. "I wanna get to the darkroom work," she replied.

Mrs. Jacobs continued over their little conversation. "Now, I want everyone to know that our darkroom is very small, and I needed to split the class into two groups. When group one is developing photos, group two will be developing film. Now please listen for your names..."

Miley and Oliver were in group two. Mrs. Jacobs passed out a sheet of paper. "Everyone, write your name next to a number. That number represents what enlarger you'll be using for the remainder of the year." Miley chose enlarger four. Oliver chose enlarger three.

"Your first photographic assignment is going to be in due two weeks. We won't start using the camera until next week."

_II._

"Hey Miley, smile."

Miley looked up from her assignment sheet at Oliver. As soon as her eyes locked with the lens of the camera, Oliver snapped the picture.

"You better burn that," she said, reaching for the camera.

Oliver held just out of her reach. "Oh, I don't think so. I think I'll blow that one up and post it all around the school."

"You're dead to me," she said. "Give it!"

"No way!" Oliver jumped up and took off around the room with the camera. Miley followed.

_III._

Oliver sat writing something down on a piece of paper. Miley had a black bag in front of her that kind of looked like a shirt with no head hole. She stuck her hands in the 'sleeves' and began to fiddle with the photography equipment inside the lightproof bag.

"Hey Oliver?" she asked a few minutes later.

He looked up from his paper at her. She looked impatient. "What?"

"Can you scratch my head? I've got an itch that's driving me crazy!"

_IV._

"Three... Two... One... Agitate." Oliver said, and he started gently shaking the daylight processing tank. Miley quickly did the same.

"My arms are getting tired," Miley complained.

"Oh, dump the chemical out and get over it," Oliver joked. Miley splashed water at him. "Hey!"

"Wanna do something about it, Oken?" she taunted.

"Yeah, I do!" He splashed water back at her.

"That means war!" Miley said as she rinsed her tank.

_V._

They attempted to squeeze by each other in the dark room.

"My closet is bigger than this room," Miley said.

"Your closet is bigger than most rooms." Oliver stated plainly.

Miley rolled her eyes "I meant _Miley's_ closet, you doughnut." She peaked over at his enlarger. "Is that me?"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "It's that first picture I took."

"I told you to burn that."

"But this picture is hilarious! You have that deer-in-the-headlights expression," Oliver laughed.

"I hate you," Miley said. "Burn it now!"

"I can't burn it now!" Oliver replied. "We're in school. Plus, if I burned it, I'd have to burn this, too." He pulled the film a little and light pushed through another image of Miley. This was Oliver's personal favorite. He had taken it when she wasn't paying attention, and the view made her look like a goddess.

Miley looked at the image of herself. "That's me?"

"Yeah." Oliver had meant to keep this one a secret. He meant to develop it and take it home with him.

The pair of them locked eyes for a moment.

After turning back to her enlarger, Miley remained very quiet.

_VI._

They were alone in the darkroom together. They had stayed after to finish working on another project.

Miley couldn't concentrate on her work. She tried taking her frustrations out in song.

"_Let's dance!_ _Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy, I need someone to dance with me baby! Dance!_"

Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. She was shaking her behind and jamming to a song in the darkroom. And she wasn't listening to music, just singing it.

"Is that a new Hannah song?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet."

Silence.

"Keep shaking your behind like that and it'll be a hit," Oliver said. Miley flushed.

"You looking at my butt, Oken?"

"Well, it's just so cute..." he reached his hand over and squeezed it. Miley squeaked and jumped into him, trying to get away from his hand.

"That was uncalled for," she said, gently smacking his arm.

A few seconds passed, and she was still in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When she didn't pull back, he lifted her chin up with his hand and their lips met.

Miley's heart was pounding. She'd been waiting for this since the first day of class. And it ended all too soon.

Oliver let go of her. "We should really finish these."

_VII._

"Miley, that looks wonderful!" Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed. "Excellent work!"

Miley looked at the photograph and blushed. It was of a man's head and hands on a pregnant woman's stomach. "Thanks. I saw this couple at the beach and they looked so happy together, so I asked if they would pose for me."

"It's absolutely perfect. What do you call it?"

Miley thought for a moment. "I think I'll call it 'Unseen Love.' They haven't yet seen the child, but they love it so much already."

Mrs. Jacobs moved on to Oliver's photograph. "This is equally wonderful, Oliver. What do you call it?"

"'Because I'd Lose You,'" he answered, as if it had taken him all night to come up with. Miley looked at him, and he was looking straight at her. Her eyes traveled down to his photograph. It was the one of her. The one that she hadn't known he took until the darkroom.

She looked back at her own photo, and saw a tear fall to it.

_VIII._

The red lights of the darkroom were making it very difficult to see. Miley was already having a hard enough time seeing her prints through her tears. The image was just so perfect, but it was all blurry because she couldn't keep him off her mind.

Miley had posed with Oliver in this photograph. They were so close, so, so close. They were going to kiss, the photo said. It said, just keep watching, they will kiss. Oliver's hand was on Miley's cheek, and her hand was over his hand. They were smiling at each other.

But they didn't kiss. The timer ran out on the camera and the shutter clicked and the image was burned into the film. The pair of them separated and Miley developed her film.

So that's why she was in the darkroom all alone, developing a photograph that was making her cry. It hurt her to look at it.

"'Because I'd Lose You?'" she asked aloud. Why did he think he'd lose her? That doughnut probably thought Miley's alter ego would fall for some handsome celebrity. Well, Hollywood knows that'd never last.

Miley and her alter ego did not want a celebrity. They wanted Oliver. A loud sob escaped from her lips.

"Miley?" came a voice.

_IX._

She jumped and turned around. Standing there was Oliver. She'd been crying so much that she hadn't heard him come in. She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Hi," she said.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Miley turned back to her photograph. "I'm not," she lied.

"You're lying."

Miley turned back and looked at Oliver. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Why would you lose me?" she asked.

Oliver shrugged. "I just figure I'd do something stupid to screw everything up." Miley looked up at him, wishing he'd throw caution to the wind and kiss her. When he didn't kiss her, she pulled out of his arms and went back to her film.

_X._

"Miley."

"What?" she asked, not turning around.

"Look at me," he commanded.

"Why, Oliver? What is it going to prove?" She turned and looked at him. "Absolutely nothing, and you know that. What are you so afraid of, Oliver? That I might reject you? Well, I wouldn't, but that doesn't seem like a risk your willing to take."

Oliver took a step closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. He leaned down so his lips were just barely touching hers. "Miley, I love you. So shut up."

She shut up. She shut up because he kissed her.

* * *

What do you think? Review, s'il vous plaît! 


	2. Sneak Preview of It Takes Two

A special treat: A preview for the much anticipated sequel of _She Shut Up Because He Kissed Her_! Okay, not_ that_ anticipated. But people who reviewed did want more. So here we go.

* * *

_**It Takes Two**_

He was trying to kill her. That's the only reason for this situation her mind could come up with.

"Can I open them _now_?" she asked impatiently.

"Miley, as they probably say in Tennessee, hold your dang horses!" Oliver was leading her to a secret place while trying his hardest to keep her eyes covered.

A few minutes later Miley asked again. "Can I open them now?"

"No."

A second later. "Now?"

"No!" Oliver had tried to say it as if he was annoyed, but failed, because he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"How about now?"

"Yes," Oliver laughed. He removed his hands from her face.

Miley squinted in the bright darkness. As it registered where she was, in a concert hall, she looked at Oliver confused. "What's this about?"

He smiled. "It was your dad's idea." He turned around and walked over to a CD player and pressed play. Just before he turned around, Miley could see him messing around with his hair.

When he turned around, Miley burst out laughing. "What do you think?" Oliver asked her.

"Ya luke ridiculuts aza blon!" She couldn't stop laughing.

Oliver gave her a look. "What?"

It took her a minute but she finally regained composure. "I said," she giggled, "you look ridiculous as a blond!" And she burst out in laughter once again.

* * *

There it is. Keep your eyes pealed for _It Takes Two_! 


End file.
